Les portes
by Manateia
Summary: Le résume est dur à faire sans dévoiler l'intrigue. Disons que Sara et Gil se retrouve dans un endroit mystérieux. Spoiler épisode 8x06


Salut à tous, me revoilà mais cette fois avec une traduction de la fanfic "The doors" de ckofshadows donc rien est moi.

C'est spoiler principalement pour l'épisode 8x06 "Who and What".

Pour ceux qui connaissent cette histoire, il y a une petite référence à l'histoire "Castle in the air" de Lasrevinu (en anglais) et Chriscarter (en français).

C'est un bel hommage au auteurs de fics.

Bon c'est parti.

* * *

Les portes 

Son cœur se serra, lorsque Grissom regarda Jack Malone monter les marches de la maison de Jason Taylor. L'homme, qui est loin de l'âge de la retraite, semblait las et cassé.

En réalité, à ce moment là, Jack ressemblait à Sara.

Grissom bougea sur le fauteuil passager de la voiture, sortit son téléphone portable et le fixa pendant un moment. Finalement il laissa échappé un soupir, composant le numéro de mémoire.

Une femme répondit. « Allo? »

« C'est Grissom », dit-il simplement. « écoutez, c'est …. Il est temps. »

« Quoi? »

« Nous devons mettre le plan d'urgence en marche. » Ses paumes était moite de sueur, et il les frotta contre son pantalon.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'au moins deux jours, » répondit la femme. « ça prend un certains temps pour rassembler - »

« Nous n'avons _pas_ le temps, » l'interrompt-il, regardant paniqué jack entré dans la maison, ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore plus. « Je suis entrain de la perdre. »

Il y eu une pause, et ensuite un léger soupir. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci, » souffla-t-il, fermant ensuite son téléphone avec un petit click.

Le vol vers la maison sembla durer une éternité. Sara était supposée le prendre à l'aéroport, mais à la place elle avait laissé un message laconique sur son répondeur. Il resserra son emprise sur ces bagages et héla un taxi.

Il l'a trouva à la maison, ses yeux collés devant un rediffusion de Friends.

« Hey, » gardant sa voix délibérément miéleuse. « Je suis revenu »

« Comment était ton vol? »

« C'était bien »

« C'est bien »

Elle fixait l'écran d'un air absent, et il l'a fixait d'un air absent.

Il avait son téléphone portable dans les mains avant même d'être entré dans la chambre.

* * *

Le réveil sonna à 9 heure. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, Grissom savait qu'elle ne serrait pas allonger près de lui. Il se dirigea sans bruit dans le salon, qui était uniquement éclairer par la lumière de la télé. 

« Hey, » dit-il, s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Il est l'heure d'aller au travail? » demanda-t-elle

« Non, nous … non. On ne va pas aller travailler ce soir. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Okay. »

Il se rappela les jours ou elle partait travailler alors qu'elle était en nuit de repos. Il se rappela de plus récent jours ou il devait éloigner ses lèvres de son coup afin de pouvoir sortir. Dans les deux cas, Sara faisait profondément attention d'ou elle était et ce qu'elle faisait.

« On va faire un voyage, chérie."

Elle remplie calmement un sac de voyage, et caressa la tête du chien puis suivi Grissom à l'extérieur.

* * *

Sara ne demanda pas ou ils allaient, et il ne lui dit pas. Ils firent le trajet en silence. 

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laisser les choses en arriver là. Il y avait eu des signes, et il avait choisi de les ignorés. Sara était toujours si forte; il pensait qu'elle pourrais traverser cela.

Mais la personne assise à côté de lui n'était pas Sara. Plus maintenant.

Ils roulèrent pendant des heures, à travers l'immensité vide du désert. Finalement un énorme bâtiment apparu à l'horizon. Grissom se redressa d'anticipation et de panique alors qu'il arrivait dans le parking, arrêtant la voiture.

Une femme les attendaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Grissom, » le salua-t-elle. « Sara. »

Grissom la salua de la tête. « Tout est prêt? »

« Autant que possible, oui »

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Grissom et Sara la suivait de près alors qu'elle les guidait à travers une séries de portes closent. Certaines requérant des pass, d'autres requérant des empreintes de pouce ou des scans rétiniens.

« Vous serez entre de bonnes mains ici, Sara, » dit la femme

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? »

« Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous, » répondit la femme. « Pas tout, bien sur. Mais beaucoup. »

Avançant à pas rapide, ils passèrent une autre porte close. Puis, Sara se stoppa de surprise

Ils étaient dans une pièce immense, au forme parfaitement ronde, avec ce qui semblait être une centaine de porte. Les portes était calé serré ensemble, comme si quelqu'un avait essayer de faire entré trop de porte dans la pièce.

« C'est le mieux que nous ayons pu faire, » murmura la femme,

Un groupe important de personne ce tenait au centre de la pièce. C'était un mélange étrange et incongru, sans aucun doute. Certains était des hommes; la plupart était des femmes. Ils étaient de tous ages et formations, de toutes tailles et corpulence. Il regardèrent nerveusement les trois personnes s'approcher.

« Okay, ça suffit, » dit Sara brusquement. « Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Grissom . « Chérie… je vais te laisser ici. »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand. « Tu vas quoi? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ton kidnapping, ou de refoulés des souvenirs… mais quelque part sur le chemin tu as perdu de vue qui tu es. Et la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu parte faire un voyage de recherche de toi-même, quand tu peux le faire d'ici en tout sécurité. »

"Faire quoi ici?"

"Guérir"

Sara secoua la tête, « Je ne comprend pas. »

« Ouvrez l'une des portes, Sara » dit finalement la femme. « celle que vous voulez »

Avec un regard plein d'interrogation vers Grissom, Sara, s'avança vers l'une des portes la plus proche. Elle l'ouvrit et entra.

La porte se referma derrière elle.

Tous ceux encore présent dans la pièce laissèrent échapper un souffle. La foule au centre commença à murmurer.

_Dans laquelle est-elle allée ?_

_L'une des miennes. J'espère que-_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Sara en sorti, le regard perdu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Essayez-en une autre, » lui dit doucement la femme

Ils la regardèrent traverser une autre porte. Puis une troisième, puis une quatrième.

« Dites-moi que c'est une bonne idée, » murmura Grissom

« Seul le temps nous le dira, » dit la femme.

Sara resta dans la dixième porte durant une demi heure, et quand elle en sorti, elle était en larmes.

« Je ne comprend pas, » dit-elle, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. « Ces portes … elles mènent à, quoi, des univers parallèles ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Grissom.

« Mais je suis _dedans_, » « Je suis, et tu es, et tout les membres notre équipe … nous sommes tous dedans - »

« Vous y êtes et vous n'y êtes pas, » dit doucement la femme. « Ce qui est derrière ces portes n'est pas réel. Ce qui est derrière ces portes s'appelle fanfiction. »

Sara la regarda et cligna des yeux. « Fan - »

« Fiction, oui »

Elle cligna encore des yeux, puis pencha la tête. « Bien. Okay. Grissom, on y va »

« Non. » Ses yeux étaient brillants alors qu'il la regardait. « Chérie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu t'es perdu toi-même. Et dernièrement tu semble t'être briser sous la pression et tu te comporte d'une manière qui n'est plus - » Il se tue, lorsqu'il vit que Sara commençait à pleurer. « Oh, mon cœur. »

« Tu me laisse ici, avec toutes ces histoires bizarre ? »

« L'espoir, » dit la femme, « est que vous puissiez vous immergé vous-même dans la fanfiction, et à force d'aspiration de redécouvrir qui vous êtes. »

« Qui je suis ? » Sara rit sans joie. « Comment ces pièces peuvent-elles représenter qui je suis ? Ils décrivent mal mon enfance, et l'histoire de la mort de mon père est totalement déformer … Je veux dire, ils n'arrêtent pas d'appeler mon chien _Bruno_, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

La foule au centre émit un grognement collectif de mécontentement qui semblait vouloir dire quelque comme Stupide capture de photo.

« Mais vous, Sara, » appuya la femme. « Ils vous comprennent _vous_. Vous n'êtes pas votre passé, ou votre chien. Et c'est ce que vous avez besoin de réalisé. »

Sara se tourna pour regardé les portes. « Mais il y a de la peine la dedans. Je veux dire … dans la dernière ou j'ai été, Grissom avait cette horrible attaque cardiaque, et je le tenais dans mes bras alors qu'il était en train de - » elle se tue, retenant un sanglot. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Alors contente toi d'aller dans les histoire qui finissent bien, pour l'instant, » dit Grissom, en caressant doucement son épaule. « Prend du réconfort de celles-ci. Souviens-toi qu'elles sont là si tu as besoin d'une petite bulle pour te consoler. »

« Ici, » dit la femme, la guidant vers la lignée de porte. « Essayez celles-ci. »

Et, pendant un moment, Sara fit des allers retours dans les pièces. Après la première porte, il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage. A la septième porte, c'était un vrai immense sourire.

« Ce mec Pierre de l'Orient Express est trop drôle, » elle rie, en revenant dans la pièce circulaire. « Et cette autre pièce, ou nous somme tous ensemble au lycée ? »

« J'aime celle-là, » sourit la femme.

Sara continua d'essayer plus de portes. Elle fit d'étrange référence à de l'alchimie et des interruptions et des petits pâtés de chocolat couverts de menthe poivrée. Parfois elle émergeait d'une porte semblant en sueur et agité, et les personnes au centre murmurent des mots tels que _Smut_ et _prOn _avec plaisir.

A un moment elle ouvrit une porte, et le son d'une musique à vous en crever les tympans en sortie. Elle claqua la porte pour la refermé, ses yeux ouverts plein de panique.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

La femme eu la politesse de paraître embarrassé. « heu … c'était une songfic. Désolé pour ça. »

La foule murmura aussi, alors qu'une voix protesta faiblement, « Mais la chanson était tellement _parfaite _! »

« Qui sont toutes ces personnes, au fait ? » demanda Sara.

« Ce sont les auteurs de fanfic, » répondit la femme. « Chaque porte de cette pièce conduit à une de leur créations. »

« Vraiment ? Ils ont écrit toutes ces histoires ? »

« Ouais »

Souriant timidement, Sara s'approcha du groupe. « Je peux … Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? Comme… Je veux dire… Comment ça se fait que Sofia fini quasiment toujours mangé par un ours ? »

« Euh … nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, » dit la femme, « Nous voulions juste tous venir ici et vous souhaiter le meilleur. »

« Vous partez ? »

La femme s'approcha et serra la main de Sara. « Nous avons du travail. Nous sommes les seuls qui pouvons garder votre personnages en sécurité maintenant. »

Sara combattait les larmes alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras la femme, puis Grissom. La foule s'agita spéculant sur les incroyables fics que pourrait donné tout ceci.

« On vous laisse vous dire au revoir. »

Et avec ça, la femme et les auteurs partirent. Il ne restait plus que Sara et Grissom, se tenant dans une mer de possibilités.

« Viens avec moi, » dit Sara, le tenant serré contre elle. « On peut aller élever Brenda ensemble, ou faire du baby-sitting avec les enfants de mon frère. On peut fonder une famille et déménager au Canada. On peut - »

« Ce n'est pas réel, Sara » Chuchota Grissom, en lui caressant le dos. « On ne peut pas vivre dans ces histoires. »

« Alors pourquoi - »

« Parce que tu ne vit pas non plus dans le monde réel. » Il recula pour la regarder fixement. « Tu sai que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais. » Elle l'embrassa tendrement « Tu sais que je t'aime aussi ? »

« Je sais. »

Ils soupirèrent, regardant les portes autour d'eux.

« Laquelle de ces histoires est ta préférée, au fait ? » demanda Sara

Il pointa une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. « C'est là-bas dans la section angst. Vois-tu, tu meure, et il se trouve que je suis mort depuis des années et tu me cherche au paradis - »

« Laisse moi résumer ça. Je suis morte, tu es mort et c'est ton histoire préférée ? »

Il gesticula, en souriant. « A la fin, nous passons l'éternité ensemble, créant notre propre monde. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais être mieux ? »

Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, humant son odeur. « Tu reviendras pour moi ? »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Tu te souviendra de caresser le ventre de Hank ? »

« Aussi longtemps que tu te souviendras de couvrir Brenda la nuit. »

« Tu vas me manquer, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne devrais pas, Sara. Je suis dans presque toutes les pièces, n'attendant que toi. »

« Mais et toi ? tu seras seul. »

Grissom embrassa une de ses tempes. « Tu m'attendra dans mes rêves. »

Il y eu un cognement à la porte principale, et la femme passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Grissom ? C'est l'heure. »

Il teint Sara et l'embrassa encore et encore, souhaitant se rappeler de la sensation de la tenir dans ses bars. Et finalement lui dit au revoir.

Et Bonne chance.

* * *

Traduction de la nôte de l'auteur_ :Cette histoire est dédicacée à tous les auteurs de fic ou qu'ils soient. Puissiez-vous garder Sara Sidle en lieu sur jusqu'à son retour._


End file.
